goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Misbehaves at IHOP/gets Beaten up by Giffany
This is a grounded video by LunatheMagicalGirl and Elephant012. Summary Transcript Part 1: Angelica Pickles calls Jazzi and Ka-Chung's new voices stupid *(May 2nd, 2018) *Jazzi: We're going to get new voices. Why? Because our British accents don't suit Canada because when our show first aired in Canada, me, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and B.B. Jammies had our regular Canadian accents. However, when our show aired on Channel 5's Milkshake! in the UK, me and Ka-Chung were redubbed with British voices along with Foo, Noodle, Custard and B.B. Jammies. *the Penguin appears *Paz the Penguin: The doctor is here. *Ka-Chung: Oh, you look like Paz the Penguin who used to present Ready Set Learn on Discovery Kids. *Paz the Penguin: I know, Ka-Chung. I used to be the presenter of Ready Set Learn who presented various children's shows including your show, which is The Save-Ums. *Custard: I agree with Paz. Our show used to be on Discovery Kids a few years ago. *Paz the Penguin: I agree, Custard. But now, it's time to get started. *Jazzi: Mom, Dad, Foo, Noodle, Custard, B.B. Jammies, Female Kana, Shigure, Behania and Coffee. That means you all have to get out of this room and go to the waiting room while we get our voices changed. *Azura: Okay, Jazzi. *(Ike, Azura, Female Kana, Shigure, The Flowerpuffs and the rest of the Save-Ums walk away) *Paz the Penguin: Your family seem pretty gone to me. Let's get both of you ready to relax. The nurse will arrive in a few minutes to put both of you to sleep, and that's when I will start giving you new voices. *nurse walks in and puts acid on Jazzi and Ka-Chung *Nurse: These acids will help you both fall asleep in 1 minute. Take deep breaths. And once both of you are sleep, your operations will begin. *nurse walks away *Jazzi: Okay nurse. *and Ka-Chung breathe in and out through the acid which made them fall asleep *Paz the Penguin: Now that both of you are asleep. I can finally start your operation] *hands grab Jazzi and Ka-Chung and they go up off the screen and place them down after the voice surgery *Paz the Penguin: Now let's try out your new voices. *Jazzi: (in Salli's voice) How about this voice? *Ka-Chung: (in Callie's voice) And how about this voice? *Nurse: Perfect! Now I can let your family back in. *(Cut to: Ike, Azura, Female Kana, Shigure, The Flowerpuffs and the rest of the Save-Ums sitting in the waiting room. Paz the Penguin appears) *Paz the Penguin: Azura, your children's operations are finished. You, Ike, Female Kana, Shigure, The Flowerpuffs and the rest of the Save-Ums can all go back in and see what you think of Jazzi and Ka-Chung's new voices. *Azura: Thank you. *to: Ike, Azura, Female Kana, Shigure, The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs in the operation room *Jazzi: What do you think of our new voices, Mom? *Azura: You both sound great. They don't sound too bad compared to your British accents just like the ones you both had from when your show aired on Milkshake! in the UK. *Ike: I agree with my wife. *Foo: Me too. *Noodle: Me three. *Custard: Me four. *B.B. Jammies: Me five. *Female Kana: Me six. *Shigure: Me seven. *Behania: Me eight. *Coffee: And me nine. *(Angelica appears) *Angelica: Ha! (x13) Jazzi and Ka-Chung's new voices sound stupid! *becomes shocked as the Dramatic chipmunk tune plays loudly *Azura: (Does a loud 4000% dragon roar from Altered Beast Arcade) (changes to Scary Voice) WHAT ON EARTH ANGELICA?! HOW DARE YOU CALL JAZZI AND KA-CHUNG'S NEW VOICES STUPID?! *Ike: Now you've hurted Jazzi and Ka-Chung's feelings and made them angry. Custard, kick that girl out of the hospital! *Custard: You're on Dad! *kicks Angelica so hard it sent her flying out of the Hospital *Angelica: (in Goofy's voice) Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!! *(Angelica flies all the way to her house and goes into the chimney) * * * * * *Charlotte: (on the phone) Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Charlotte Pickles calling! *to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone *Roobear: What is it, lady? *Charlotte: (on the phone) You are not going to like this but, my daughter Angelica called Jazzi and Ka-Chung's new voices stupid! *Roobear: Ugh, I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all! *back to Angelica's living room. Angelica Pickles went back downstairs *Charlotte: (on the phone) OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye! Angelica, (In Captain Brad's voice) get down here right now!! *Angelica: What is it? *Charlotte: Angelica, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP! Part 2 Finale: The Visitors punish Angelica Pickles/Concussion time for Angelica Pickles *Drew: Angelica, you have lots of visitors who are here to see you once and for all! *Minami Luna: I'm Minami Luna the Dragon Princess. I'm very fed up for what you did by calling Jazzi and Ka-Chung’s new voices stupid. *Roobear: Hello, My name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from that phone call was that you called Jazzi and Ka-Chung’s new voices stupid! *Laura: Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them! *Floppy: I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you, because all you invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings! *Mimi: My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! *Nick Penguin: I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Angelica Pickles! You're the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover in the world! *Pamie Penguin: My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You should be ashamed of yourself. *Betty Koala: I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Tolee: It is I, Tolee. You better not hurt my girlfriend, Laura. If you do, I will beat you up until you bleed to death! *Mingle: I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! *Kiwi: My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera! *Walter: I'm Walter... *Horsey: I'm Horsey... *Colt: And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you right out with Walter's boomerangs for calling Jazzi and Ka-Chung’s new voices stupid! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. *King Friday: We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, *Queen Saturday: Everyone knows that insulting anyone’s new voices is against the Bible and the law! *Daniel Tiger: Hello, Daniel Tiger here! Start liking my show or else my rival Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. *O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. You will like PBS Kids, Disney and Shimajirō and that is final, you bad girl! *Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat. *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron. *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *David Smith: I’m David Smith. *Ivy Smith: I’m Ivy Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Burrito: I’m Burrito. *Ally: I’m Ally. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano. *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You'll forget your memories all about Paramount or Nickelodeon. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. *Kento Koshiba: *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano: *Satomi Hiroyuki: *Monta Kimura: *Yasuko Minamoto: *Tamasaburo Hyodo: *Kumakki Mashiro: *Kazuo Matsukata: *Būta Tonda: *Zōta Ikeno: *Usagi Komatsu: *Kenji Taira: *Setsuko Konishi: *Daisuke Shimada: *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! *Ericina: I'm Ericina! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233! *TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444! *Weatherstar4000Video: I'm Weatherstar4000Video. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! You are very worse than Kaiser Greedy! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. *Mario: I'm Mario. *Luigi: I'm Luigi. *Wario: I'm Wario. *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. *Toad: I'm Toad. *Toadette: I'm Toadette. *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. *Sonic: I'm Sonic. *Tails: I'm Tails. *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. *Amy: I'm Amy. *Cream: I'm Cream. *Big: I'm Big. *Shadow: I'm Shadow. *Rouge: I'm Rouge. *Omega: I'm Omega. *Vector: I'm Vector. *Charmy: I'm Charmy. *Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. *Blaze: I'm Blaze. I'll burn you for calling Jazzi and Ka-Chung’s new voices stupid! *Silver: I'm Silver. You're so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. *Marine: I'm Marine. *Sticks: I'm Sticks. *Jet: I'm Jet. *Storm: I'm Storm. *Wave: I'm Wave. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior make me eat too much food at the same time! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. *Elsa: I’m Elsa. *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Roger: I'm Roger Radcliffe. *Anita: I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree my husband. *Pongo: I'm Pongo. You are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for calling Jazzi and Ka-Chung’s new voices stupid! *Perdita: I'm Perdita. I agree with Pongo! *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. *Moana: I'm Moana. *Maui: I'm Maui. *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, You'll not only watch my Disney movie but also other Disney movies as well. *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. *Guido: I'm Guido. *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. *Baymax: I'm Baymax. *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. *Fear: I'm Fear. *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. *Belle: I'm Belle. You will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack you! Plus, you are worse than Gaston! *Snow White: I'm Snow White. *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper. You will watch both of my movies until you die! *Lighting McQueen: I' m Lighting McQueen. You will be forced to watch all 3 of my movies or else I will run you over! *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You're nothing but a complete savage for calling Jazzi and Ka-Chung’s new voices stupid! Shame on you! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girl! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The Flowerpuffs show